Reincarnate
by Tira-Chan
Summary: [Aerith/Sephy Pairing!!!]Aerith and Sephiroth mysteriously end up on the planet. Aerith must find Sephiroth and help him before it's too late.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Reincarnates: Prologue ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been many years since Shinra's control over the world, and many years since the partial destruction of Midgar. The People of the world had been suffering and many as well were still looking for meaning in what had happened. Reactors had been shut down, and miners from the old days were back in business. Many, towns had been rebuilt and many towns welcomed the lower class into the upper class. But all was still changed forever by Shinra.  
  
As many lives had been changed, so were the lives of the hero's, the group known as AVALAUNCH, the hero's that saved the world from impending doom. They had by now split up, but as for their lives, they had been changed, changed from what destruction they saw, and were right in the middle of.  
  
Cloud, the leader of the group, had the biggest fall of all. He felt part of him was missing after he remembered all that happened, all the people that they met, and his beloved Aerith. All was not okay for him; he had a portion of his life taken away. He wanted to know what went on those days, months in which he was experimented on. He wanted resolve and in hopes some how get over the traumatic sights in which he saw those years when he was trying to save the world.  
  
---------------------------  
  
But in Midgar, the slums somehow still stood, and in sector five there was a church. Many people, from the slums and even the plates above, went to pray at the lovely flowers..  
  
A family stood outside the church waiting to go inside. They were in the best outfits they could find, "Now remember children, this is important, please there could be others in here praying, stay quiet, and behave," said the father with a stern look.  
  
The two children nodded and smiled, "of course papa," said the oldest.  
  
The mother smiled, "good."  
  
The father opened the church and children entered first walking to the flowers. The kneeled and that's when they saw her, a naked girl, not looking a day younger than around twenty-three. She had long flowing brown hair, which covered most of her body. She was well curved and the oldest, was shocked, "Mom!" the oldest.  
  
Her mother walked up and in shock noticed the girl, "My word! Doesn't she have any manners in the church!"  
  
"Mommy, she's beautiful, but doesn't she know she should be wearing clothes?" asked the youngest.  
  
The father went to her and shook her, "Girl, wake up! If you are to be not clothed please leave, my children are young and for this you should be ashamed!"  
  
The girl barely budged, but then her eyes opened wide, "Where am I.?" she asked as she looked around. "I shouldn't be here." She then looked down and noticed that she wasn't clothed! "MY CLOTHES!" she screamed as she quickly covered up.  
  
"Hello," the father said a bit nervously. "Please, could you leave the church.?"  
  
"Midgar! I'm in Midgar?!" shouted the naked female.  
  
The mother kneeled down beside her and handed the girl her jacket, "Here wear this, it should be long enough to cover your body."  
  
The girl blinked, "Thank you."  
  
As the girl put on the jacket the mother asked, "May I ask you of your name.?"  
  
The girl smiled, "Of course, I'm Aerith Gainsborough. I live not far from this church.but..I shouldn't be here you see."  
  
The mother cut her off, "Aerith what a beautiful name, I'm Dandria, and these are my sons, Kurt and Lucas. And this is my husband Marc."  
  
Aerith smiled, "please to meet you." She stared for a moment then wondered, why am I here? Did the ancients need me here for something? She stood up, "if I'm not intruding, I would wonder if you'd let me stay at your home for a night.you see I don't believe my mother lives here any longer and I have not one place to go."  
  
Dandria smiled, "why of course and I will also get you a new outfit so you don't have to wear my jacket all the time."  
  
Aerith smiled, "You are too kind."  
  
---------------------------  
  
On the other side of the world, in the snowy village of Icicle Inn, Snow boarders were having a great time, spending the care-free day on the mountain. "Come on! Don't be chicken!" shouted one.  
  
A girl then said, "Come on Dayne! You can do it!"  
  
Dayne was nervous, last time he had done this run he broke his leg and ended up giving his snowboard to a spiky haired man, "Come on dudes, why are you always making me go first, last time I did this run I broke my leg."  
  
The girl walked over to him, "well, you know.I could see you afterwards at the lodge and we could."  
  
Dayne shrugged, "Fine! Fine! I'll be the first one! You chickens." He then looked at the girl and grabbed her, "You'd better mean that, or I will tell your boyfriend about the other times we were together when he goes away to Nibelhiem every month." He kissed her roughly, "that, I hope will make you keep your promise."  
  
He then started the run. Quickly maneuvering turns, doing tricks when he jumped. But then he tripped over something in the snow and took a nosedive. "what the fuck was that!?" he shouted when he got up. He first examined his body making sure he wasn't hurt. Then he walked over to his board had hit. Un-digging it quickly he found a body, he was in totally disbelief, "a human??!" Scared he didn't know what to do, "Hey guys! Get down here quick! This man needs medical attention!"  
  
The girl was laughing, "No way he's better than you.hmm? Did you hear that Mitch?"  
  
Dayne shouted again, "THIS GUY NEEDS HELP GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
Mitch eyes got wide, "he says someone needs help! Lets go help him!"  
  
The all ran down the mountain, since it wasn't too steep until later, and stopped where they saw Dayne, "Oh my!" shouted the girl at what she saw.  
  
A naked man, with long silvery hair lay there, cold and nearly frozen, they could barely make out that he was breathing, "everyone give my your jackets! And do you have the first aid-kit Anne?"  
  
Anne handed him the first aid-kit, "Yeah."  
  
Everyone handed their coats and jackets as Dayne treated the mans wounds, "Looks like this guy was attacked by monsters, he must have been here for a while.."  
  
The group picked him up, one guy said, "man this guy is heavy.and we have to take him back to the lifts."  
  
Dayne rolled his eyes, "There is seven of us lifting him doesn't make him that heavy, and the lift isn't that far. From there they will call an ambulance and he'll be taken to the doctor."  
  
Anne, who wasn't helping them, then thought, that man is kinda attractive.I wonder.  
  
Dayne looked back at Anne who looked to be in her dreams and rolled her eyes, what a slut.  
  
Mitch was smiling, they are going to think we are heroes, I'm so excited!  
  
After about a half an hour walk they finally arrived at the lifts, "Excuse me!" shouted Anne as she pounded on the glass, "Lift guy we need you to call an ambulance!"  
  
The guy that was working the lifts, looked at her, "What for." then he saw the man covered in jackets, "I'll get right on it ma'am."  
  
Within ten minutes a snow ambulance had arrived, "Where did you find him?" asked one of the paramedics.  
  
"About hundred, hundred-fifty feet from crown point."  
  
"Okay one of you will come with us, the others can take the lift down and there will be a vehicle waiting to take you to the hospital."  
  
"Dayne, I think you should go," said Anne, "You did find him and all."  
  
The group agreed and Dayne went with them.  
  
Days had passed, and the man with silver hair had finally awoken in the hospital, "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
Dayne stood up, "You are in the snowy village of Icicle Inn, we found you on the mountain and you had nearly frozen to death, and had deep wounds from monster bites." Dayne then looked out the window, "we were all worried when we found you, but Anne she was overly worried, if a woman by the name of Anne comes in, just denie her anything she wants okay?"  
  
"Anne? Do I know you.?"  
  
Dayne shook his head, "I'm Dayne Izien, do I look familiar?"  
  
The man shook his head and said, "No, but then again.I don't even remember who I am.or what I'm doing here or how I ended up on that mountain.naked and nearly dead."  
  
Dayne looked at him, "you remind me of a man who used to live here, he hunted monster, I never caught his name though, we were all afraid to talk to him."  
  
The man looked worried, "Do you think this man could tell me who I am?"  
  
Dayne shrugged, "I don't know, my best bet is to ask anyone, you look like you would be easily recognized with your silvery hair and all. Maybe you should go ask around town."  
  
The man nodded, "Thanks."  
  
Dayne walked to the door, "well I should let you rest, the doctor said you could leave tomorrow, if you need a place to stay just ask.."  
  
The man nodded and laid back down, "Thanks again." 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Start

Reincarnates: Chapter 1 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aerith stood by the window wondering, "why did they send me here, or why even we are here if they aren't involved with this."  
  
Dandria walked into the guest room, "It's getting late Aerith, why don't' you turn in?"  
  
"I'm wondering about things Dandria, I shouldn't be here., and I feel his presence.."  
  
Dandria looked at her, "Aerith, what is bothering you, you've been with us for almost a week now. Are you afraid to leave? Afraid you'll have no where to go?"  
  
Aerith shook her head, "It's nothing like that, and I'm not meant to be here because I'm really suppose to be dead."  
  
Dandria looked in shock," You are suppose to be."  
  
"Shh, please don't tell anyone. Yes a year or so maybe longer, a man named Sephiroth killed me. With his sword the Marusame, he took my life at the Alter in the Ancient City. So I'm to be dead."  
  
Dandria looked at her, "are you an.Ancient?"  
  
Aerith nodded, "Yes, I have the abilities to feel the planets thoughts and speak with her."  
  
Dandria looks at her, "And this man? He is.?"  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
---------------------------  
  
The man with silver hair looked out the window, "this land all seems to familiar, why can't I remember who I am, or why I'm here.?"  
  
Anne walked in, "Umm, Dayne told me to bring this to you," she said in a half nervous like voice. "It's a shirt and pants, he guessed on the size, seeing as you are tall we think we got the pants size right."  
  
The man looked at her, "Why such a nervous look on your face?"  
  
Anne smiled nervously, "it's nothing! Don't worry, you are too old for me anyway! Umm I mean! Never mind! I'll talk to you later!" she said leaving quickly before she embarrassed herself.  
  
The man blinked, then Dayne walked in, "Yeah now you can get out of those awful pants my father loaned you, but what was wrong with Anne?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well.they found this on the mountain close to where we found you, they think it might be yours.?" he asked holding out a long sword.  
  
The man looked at the sword, "I have no idea."  
  
"Well just take it, maybe it is, and when you get your memory back, you never know, if it is yours, maybe it'll help you bring your memory back."  
  
The man nodded, and he glanced at the sword again, "It's odd, it looks so familiar."  
  
He then felt a flash, and scenes of him holding the sword popped into his mind. The final scene that appeared in his head was Aerith's death. It went slowly, and he saw the sword before him pierce through the back of her chest cavity and go through the other side. He saw the look of horror on her face and the feeling of pain. Then he saw himself, smiling as the girl fell and he lifted the blade out of her chest, and smiling bigger as the sword was blood drenched. Then he came back to reality, "Put the sword over there," he said quickly.  
  
Dayne nodded, "Yes, well get into your new clothes and Anne will have dinner ready in a few minutes, if you are hungry."  
  
The man nodded and Dayne left, then the man glanced back at the sword, "what were those.images"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Cloud yawned, and looked over at the clock, 3:25 it read, almost time for him to leave and go out to dinner. He decided to not go back to his hometown, instead he decided on living in his home in Coasta Del Sol. He didn't want to be hassled by many people in Nibelhiem, since Tifa moved there to open a new bar, and there were just too many memories of that place.  
  
Cloud hadn't seen the group since he told Tifa to leave him be, that his feelings for Aerith could never be changed. Tifa didn't take it so well, that she told him she hated him and never wanted to see him again. Barrett had a word with cloud after that..  
  
Barrett looked over at cloud as Tifa ran off, "Hey, what do you think you are doing Cloud?"  
  
"Barret, go away, you have no idea why I'm doing what I'm doing, Tifa has to understand, that my feelings for her aren't as they are for Aerith," Cloud said looking down.  
  
"BAH! Aerith is dead Cloud! You'll never see her again, she in the bottom of that lake, Tifa is alive, and you have known her longer than you'll ever know Aerith!"  
  
Cloud shook his head, "The short time I knew her, I knew she was the one for me. I wanted her the moment I met her, something about Aerith attracted me to her.Tifa and I are friends, and she has to understand that."  
  
Barret shrugged, "Well ya know man, that you coulda been a lot nicer to Tifa and given her a shot, now you've lost her forever, she might not want to be your friend."  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
Cloud remembered that day too well, Barret stopped by once after that trying to get him to apologize to Tifa, but why for? Tifa needed to know the truth about Cloud's feelings. "Damn Women," he muttered. Then looked outside at the ocean, "They let their emotions run them, and when they have a bit of competition, dead or alive, they use those emotions against her. So what the night after Aerith died I was just a bit drunk and her and I had sex, she took advantage of me and she knows it!"  
  
Cloud anger grew, "BAH! Why am I letting this bother me, I might as well go on the beach today, no use staying in this house."  
  
Cloud left his home for the beach.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Tifa looked down at the bar, it was to early for any customers, she'd eventually get a customer around five maybe six, but until then she gets maybe one or two customers just coming in for a casual drink then leaving. She shrugged, the words cloud spoke to her still haunted her.  
  
"I never loved you like that Tifa."  
  
"Why don't you get it through your head, she maybe dead but Aerith was the one I loved.I never loved you like that!" he shouted.  
  
"But! You slept with me!" she shouted back.  
  
"Tifa I was drunk, depressed and alone, you came along and took advantage of me!"  
  
"I." she couldn't seem to come back with something.  
  
"That's right Tifa, now leave me alone! Let me just think things through! Or do you still think I'm in love with you?"  
  
Tifa never understood why Cloud was in love with Aerith, "She's dead! D-E-A- D! DEAD! And he still loves her! I'm alive! And he doesn't even give me a chance!!"  
  
All the sudden Barret Walked in, Tifa quickly composed herself, "Hey Tifa, I was wonderin' if you could."  
  
"No Barret, I can't watch Marlene tonight."  
  
"No that's not it at all, I was wonderin' if you could throw a party, we got new neighbors movin' in and stuff."  
  
Tifa smiled, "Why of course, welcoming parties are best at Tifa's Seventh heaven!"  
  
Barret nodded as he walked to a bar stool and sat down, "so now, I heard you screaming out there, you still bummed about Cloud?"  
  
Tifa blinked and then turned her head, "Of course not! Why would I.I hate that man."  
  
Barret shrugged, "Just wondering, anyway.about that party."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Aerith woke up the next morning, really late, she looked over at her clock and it read 2:45, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" she quickly put on a pink dress and walked downstairs, "Lucas, why didn't-" she cut herself off when she saw the sight before her.  
  
Lucas was bleeding badly and the other three members of the family had been murdered. She ran across the bloody floor trying not to step upon the bloody corpses of the other three members. She could barely look down at him, his arm had been nearly ripped off, his face had deep gashes in it, and his whole body seemed to just be ripped apart, "Lucas! What happened?"  
  
"They said they were searching for the one that will lead the world to total annihilation," he said has he coughed up blood. "Aerith, they said it was a "she".please don't tell me it is you?"  
  
Aerith shook her head, "Of course not! Lucas hang on, the doctor lives a few seconds away, I can run and get him!"  
  
Lucas shook his head, "get out of here Aeris.."  
  
Aeris looked at him and he slowly but surely died, "Lucas." she said as she began to cry. "I'll find who did this and avenge you and your family."  
  
She quickly got up and ran out the door, "I need to leave Midgar, and it seems corruption has still affected it." she looked around the nodded, "it's only a few hours to the nearest town."  
  
She quickly ran to the main gate and there was a guard there, "ma'am, name please."  
  
"I'm Aerith Gainsborough, I wish to leave to go to the nearest village."  
  
The Guard nodded, "Yes of course, but I need to ask a few more questions."  
  
Aerith rolled her eyes, "Okay.fine."  
  
"Have you heard about the murders?"  
  
Aeris nodded, "The family next door to my home.they were slaughtered, I'm leaving in fear of my life! The boy Lucas was the last to die.I walked in with horror on my face."  
  
The guard nodded, "I'm sorry ma'am that must have been rough. I'll let you through, have a nice journey."  
  
Aeris nodded and started to walk towards the nearest town.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The man ate with Anne that morning, she had been acting odd, smiling all the time, acting really nervous around him, did he really make her that nervous, and what of the day that they first met, she seem to desire something from him. He went down to see if lunch was ready and he noticed Dayne and Anne on the couch, he rolled his eyes, "I guess love is more important than lunch?" he asked.  
  
Anne was extremely embarrassed she sat up, her round breasts uncovered, she quickly reached for a shirt, and quickly put it on, "OH lunch! I'm sorry sir! I'll go fix it right away!"  
  
Dayne zipped his pants up, "Just ruin the moment why don't you."  
  
The man looked at him, "I think I know my name." he said looking out at the snow. "it's Seph."  
  
"Okay then Seph."  
  
"So you two have a thing?"  
  
Dayne laughed, "She has a thing with almost any eligible man in this village. And the funny thing is, her real lover, who's never home by the way, has only slept with that slut once."  
  
Seph looked over at him, and then sat down in the nearest char, "So she likes giving sex I presume?"  
  
"Heck."  
  
Anne walked out, her long golden hair swayed against her hips, "Lunch is ready."  
  
The all sat up at the table, "So when is lover boy coming home Anne?"  
  
Anne blushed, "I don't know.he's still in training."  
  
Seph looked about, "Well, why is the house so different today?"  
  
Anne smiled "we're having a party, do you like to drink as well?"  
  
"I don't really know, I don't' remember if I did or didn't.so I couldn't really tell you."  
  
Dayne laughs, "well we could find out if you are light weight or not and unless you hadn't drank in a while it is possible you never drank that much, and if you aren't then wow you probably drank a lot."  
  
Seph nodded to the idea, "Well then.I guess I'm going to your party."  
  
Anne smiled and looked at Dayne, and he lipped, "don't you even dare."  
  
Anne stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Finally arriving at the village Aerith looked around for any one she knew. She was in desperate need of someone. She frantically looked around accidentally bumping into someone. He helped her up and said, "Aerith?"  
  
She blinked for a moment, and looked at the man, "And you are..wait.Vincent?"  
  
Vincent was in shook, "you are alive?!" "Please tell me you have a place to stay, I have a long story to tell and you must listen."  
  
Vincent nodded and headed towards the Inn, "Follow me."  
  
When the arrived in the Inn, many mercs where there whistling at Aerith, she glanced at a few, most of the being rugged and very unclean, Vincent pulled her close to him, then whispered, "there are only two beings these mercs fear, that's me and Sephiroth, stay close to me and you'll be fine."  
  
Aerith nodded and they walked up stairs.  
  
Vincent unlocked his room and opened the door and let Aerith in first.  
  
Aerith took a seat on the bed and Vincent pulled a chair up in front of her, "Aerith, tell me what is it that's going on."  
  
"A group of people, I'm not sure who is looking for a woman who'll bring annihilation to the world, and the ironic thing is.I'm not the only one here."  
  
Vincent grew in shock, "Did he come as well.?"  
  
Aerith nodded, "Sephiroth is present on this world too."  
  
Vincent looked down, "Why would the ancients send both of you?"  
  
Aerith looked down, "I'm not so sure the Ancients sent us here, I fear the planet is calling to both of us. I must find him, but I haven't any idea where to begin searching for him. I need to find him to get this straight, I know something is wrong with the planet.I must find it.but I'll need his help."  
  
"Why do you think you need his help?"  
  
"Because he's here as well, and this female well it could be someone he knows very well."  
  
Vincent nodded, "You're speaking of Jenova?"  
  
Aerith nodded, "Maybe Sephiroth coming back is.somehow linked with her."  
  
Vincent looked at her sternly, "If Sephiroth is back it means we must have not fully killed Jenova, and that she is calling him to her."  
  
Aerith shook her head, "I don't think that could be it.it couldn't be possible, only do the ancients in the Promise Land and the planet have power to call someone back to this plain of existence. Jenova could never contain that much power to call him back. Sephiroth's will has gotten stronger, her bound on him now would be very weak."  
  
Vincent looked down, "The Ancients must have something to do with it, why not speak to the planet."  
  
Aeris looked down, "It's muffled, I don't understand it. Except.it says seek Sephiroth."  
  
Vincent shrugged, "Well stay here for the night, I have a night shift to work tonight, you may sleep in the bed. I will be back around dawn," He went to open the door.  
  
"Thank you Vincent."  
  
He opened the door and walked out.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Seph took another sip of his drink, looking about at the all the drunken fools in the house. Anne had taken another man upstairs, he simply wondered if she ever got sick of fooling around with many men. Dayne had just come back downstairs, he seemed to be in a drunken anger, "What's wrong Dayne?"  
  
"It's nothing, just thinking about sending a letter to that sluts boyfriend. I don't care if he comes and beats the shit out of me, fuck it! She swore to me that she would be with me if I allowed this party!"  
  
Sephiroth looked at him confused and he seems to end up not caring. He starred off into space, then something flashed before his eyes, another scene. He was in a large room, and a man in a blue uniform ran behind him screaming, "SEPHIROTH!"  
  
He blinked and the scene was gone from his head, "Sephiroth.? That's my name.?" He shrugged the image of the man running towards him, what are these images in my head?  
  
Anne came downstairs half naked, her full round breasts bouncing freely has she walked down the stairs, Sephiroth stared, she reminded him of someone, that girl that he had seen himself kill in that weird day dream. He shrugged the thought off, and kept starring at Anne who was now starring back at him. She walked over to him, and straddled him, "come on, Seph, you know you want this," she said trying to stick her hands down his pants,  
  
With a sudden impulse he grabbed her by the throat with one hand. Her eyes widened with shock, she managed to cough out, "Let go!"  
  
Dayne came and pulled his strong hand from around her neck, "Dude! You'll kill her! Stop it!"  
  
Seph let go and Anne fell from his lap, gasping for air. "You could have killed her!" shouted a guy from the back.  
  
"Dude all she wanted was a little action, why not just give it to her! No need to kill her!" shouted another.  
  
Seph was confused got up and decided to go for a walk.  
  
As he stepped outside, the cold hair hit his skin and he shivered. He looked down, "Why did I do that? Did I really want to kill her for trying to have her way with me? Or am I just a mean drunk?" he asked himself. He thought for a moment as he walked down the street, "but how could I be a mean drunk when I'm not even drunk," he said to himself.  
  
He looked down, "Something about my past is haunting my mind, that man in that vision called me Sephiroth, I killed that girl at the place near the water, and that man was there stunned. That man, could he tell me who I am!"  
  
He ran back to the house and flung to door open, "Where's Dayne??" he shouted.  
  
"Upstairs, making up your mistake to Anne."  
  
Sephiroth ran upstairs and burst into Anne's Room, Dayne was on top of Anne thrusting into her and she was moaning in ecstasy. Sephiroth just shrugged and shut the door.  
  
Sephiroth waited 30 minutes, and finally Dayne came downstairs, finds he had fucked Anne to sleep. He looked at Sephiroth, "Man, you are missing out ya know."  
  
Sephiroth glared at him, "I don't like women like her.but I need to know, a man with blonde spiky hair, about six inches shorter than me, do you know him?"  
  
Dayne looked at him, "Oh yeah, I know him, he passed by a few years back, took my snowboard, that bastard, but I heard rumors he made a fortune and bought a house in Coasta Del Sol." He thought for a moment, "If you go to Bone Village, take the fairy from there, it will take you to Coasta Del Sol, it might take a few days, if he isn't there check Nibelhiem. Eventually you'll find him."  
  
By the time Dayne had finished his sentence, Sephiroth was in his room grabbing the sword, and a small bag of clothes and rations. "I'll be leaving, thanks for letting me stay here."  
  
Sephiroth ran downstairs, his sword sheathed at his side, him wearing all black, and looked back at Dayne, "Make sure to write a long letter to Anne's boyfriend for me."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Cloud looked out his bedroom window, it was getting late, and no one ever enjoyed coming to visit him anymore. The years went on Cid stopped by one trips to deliver stuff to islands or other towns, but rarely he does that anymore, then the phone rang, Cloud quickly picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Cloud this is Tifa."  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes, "Tifa, I thought."  
  
"Cloud I'm sorry, I acted childish, I'm really sorry. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I just didn't understand why you loved Aerith so much."  
  
Cloud again rolled his eyes, "Tifa, what did you call for."  
  
Tifa was in shock, but since cloud couldn't see her on the other side of the line, she was easily able to hide it. "I just wanted you to come to Nibelhiem for a party. Please Cloud.?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, "when is this party?"  
  
"In two days at 10:00pm."  
  
"Okay I'll be there."  
  
Cloud softly hung up the phone.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Tifa hung up the phone, and smiled, "He's coming."  
  
Barret smiled, "Tifa, you get drunk and put the moves on him, see what he does, knowing him he won't pass up sex with you."  
  
Tifa grinned, "Barret, why are you trying so hard to get us together."  
  
"Because it just ain't right that he loves a dead woman when a live woman loves him so much. He's gotta get over the death of Aeris, and get back into reality." 


	3. Chapter 2: The Stories

Reincarnates: Chapter 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aerith lay on the bed in Vincent's room. She had been trying to sleep for the past hours, it was late now but she still couldn't bring herself to sleep. "Aerith stop thinking.just go to sleep," she thought. But the more she thought about sleeping the more she would think about why she was here. "Did they send me on some sort of mission and just forget to tell the details?"  
  
Aerith decided she wasn't going to sleep and as she gazed around the room she noticed the window.the sun was starting to come up, meaning Vincent should be back soon. Aerith gazed around and got up from the bed and walked over to the mini kitchen in the small room. She opened what seemed to be a refrigerator and shrugged at how there was barely any food. She pulled out the carton of eggs, only a few of them remained in the container. "Hmm.I guess I'll just have some eggs for breakfast," she said aloud to herself.  
  
She pulled a pan from the sink and dried it off a bit before placing it upon the back burner of the stove. She turned it on then let the pan heat up a little before cracking the first egg on to it.  
  
She let it cook for a little, then putting a little water in the lid she poured that on the eggs then placed the lid over them. She looked out the window again, already morning.seems like time just moves so fast. She leaned on the counter, and sighed  
  
Then the door opened, and startled Aerith to the point where she almost screamed, "Aerith I'm back. Are you asleep?"  
  
He looked around and noticed her leaning on the counter, "No.I couldn't fall asleep.to much on my mind."  
  
He set his gun down on the table, "I understand.Cloud still loves you," he said out of nowhere.  
  
Aeris turned to him, "Cl-loud? He still loves me.?" she asked blushing.  
  
"He'd be very shocked and happy you were here.you shou-"  
  
"I can't see him," she said interrupting him as she looked down. "I have to figure out why I'm here, I doubt I was even suppose to tell you of my existence here.if I'm to die after I'm done here.I don't' want to hurt cloud."  
  
"Aerith, I understand what it's like to be confused and seem to have to be alone, but you have me and-"  
  
The door burst open, "VINNY!" shouted a girls voice.  
  
Vincent's eyes grew wide, and then he was tackled down to the ground by a girl, Aerith could tell by the look on his face Vincent was pleased, "Yuffie.I told you not to call me that ever again."  
  
"Vinny.but my dad told me that you are to marry me, are you going to deny my father the right to know I'm going to married to a very gentle, strong, and not to mention good looking man?"  
  
Vincent shrugged, "Can't you see I'm busy, I'm discussing business here." He paused when he saw tears run down his cheek, "Yuffie."  
  
"it's that girl over there isn't it? You and her have a thing!? DON"T YOU!" she shouted.  
  
"Yuffie take a closer look at the girl." he said rolling his eyes.  
  
She slowly glanced over and she looked at the pink dress and the brown hair, "Oh my god! AERITH!" Yuffie quickly got up off of Vincent, and ran to make sure that Aerith wasn't just her imagination playing tricks on her, "Aerith! You're suppose to be dead! Man is Cloud-."  
  
"Is not to know." she said giving Yuffie a stern look. "But but but! He's been waiting." she paused, "He."  
  
"I know," said Aerith in a depressing voice, "I know he loves me, I know he gave up his chances with Tifa up for me, even though I was dead." Aeris looked down and then leaned back against the wall behind her, "I can't see him.not yet.not until I figure out what's going one with me and why I was sent here."  
  
Yuffie was sad, "Then you won't be going to the party with Vinny and I?"  
  
"Party?" asked Vincent.  
  
Yuffie nodded, "Tifa is throwing a party at her new bar in Nibelheim and well everyone is invited to welcome their new neighbors and such, and what a good way for Cloud to see her! I mean he doesn't need to know whatever you are doing back just see him! Make him happy."  
  
Aerith looked down, "How many days do I have to think?"  
  
Vincent looked at Yuffie, "I'm sorry Yuffie I can't go, I'm moving back to Icicle Inn in a few days."  
  
"It's in two days! So you can still go Vinny! Just leave this place a little earlier than usual and then go over with Aerith and I."  
  
"And what will we do with Aerith if she doesn't' want to go, I was hopping she'd go along with me, maybe I can help her figure out some stuff."  
  
Yuffie sighed, "fine I'll go alone, you can do whatever you want Vinny! It's over!'  
  
Vincent shrugged.  
  
Yuffie stormed out of the Inn in a sad rage.  
  
Aeris looked confused, "What is going on between you and her?"  
  
Vincent sighed, "Sit.is something burning?"  
  
Aeris eyes widened, "Oh no!" she shouted quickly taking the eggs off the burner, she simply sighed after lifting the lid to look at them, "I guess I'm not having those for breakfast." She set the pan in the sink, "Now on with you story," she said sitting down.  
  
Vincent nodded and sat down across from her, "You see it started when I escorted Yuffie home."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Sephiroth looked at the man, "When is the fairy to leave?" asking him nearly about ready to rip his head off.  
  
The man looked at him, "I told you, it's here, but it won't be leaving for a day or so.so just take a stay at the Inn.and we'll-"  
  
"I suggest you do as I say," he said pulling his long sword to the man's neck, "I'm not your average person you understand."  
  
"Yes'm, I'll go get the driver and tell him he needs to prepare for departure."  
  
Sephiroth put his sword away, "Good."  
  
The man left and Sephiroth took a seat in the gravel and went into deep thought, "what's coming over me - why am I acting so strangely.so sinister to people?"  
  
Sephiroth didn't understand himself, and was starting to think that no one else could either. He as the urge to kill at random points when he doesn't get his way, or something unusual happens, and he seems to have problems controlling that urge, "This isn't like me.is it? Was I really like this before.." "Sir," the man interrupted, "The fairy is ready to leave."  
  
Sephiroth got up and walked out to the shore and climbed aboard the fairy, "How far does this go?" he asked the driver.  
  
The driver looked at his sword, "Any-any where you want Sir."  
  
Sephiroth nodded, "I want to get as close to Nibelhiem as you can get, don't' worry.I won't kill you."  
  
That really did reassure the driver anything, but he seemed to relax a little more. "Okay Sir, I'll take you to the dock just off of Nibelhiem. We're now departing from bone village, so please go to the upper deck, and wait there until we arrive, should be there in two days."  
  
Sephiroth nodded then walked to the ladder, slowly as he climbed up, thoughts flashed before him. He saw a women standing in front of him, "who are you?!" he shouted as he finally got off the ladder onto the upper deck.  
  
The women smiled, "My darling Sephiroth." she said then disappeared.  
  
Sephiroth looked around, frantically, "Wench."  
  
Then there was a voice behind him, "Don't even remember your own creator..the very person who made you stronger than all other men."  
  
He quickly turned around and drew his sword, "Who are you why are you doing this to me!"  
  
She was now behind him again, this time she wrapped her arms around him, "No need to search for that man, you can always ask me who you are," she said slowly moving her hands down his stomach, "I was so angry that they told you I was your mother, otherwise I would have used you for more."  
  
He pushed her off, and turned around to face her, "Who are you?! What do you mean you being my mother?! And Using me?"  
  
She simply laughed, "The ancients erased your memory of me did they?"  
  
Sephiroth held his sword tightly and pulled it up to the woman's neck, "I don't know what you are talking about lady, but whatever it is I doubt it really matters!"  
  
"Fine then," she said smiling, "find out for yourself what your truth is..from that man.you'll come back to me." She then laughed before she disappeared.  
  
Sephiroth sheathed his sword before growling, "That woman."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Aerith looked at Vincent, "So her father pretty much had you two engaged because you 'saved' her?"  
  
Vincent nodded his head, "Quite a predicament for me. She doesn't understand I don't love her though."  
  
Aerith looked at him, "Lucrecia.still is your true love."  
  
Vincent's eyes became wet with tears, "yes, Lucrecia is the one I will always love."  
  
"I didn't mean to ."  
  
"Don't worry Aerith," Vincent said as he looked out the window, "I know how Cloud fells when he thinks of you." He looked out at the people in town walking so happily, "He never sinned the way I did."  
  
Aerith gently wrapped her slender arms around him, "You didn't sin. If anyone had sinned it would be Hojo, he ruined your life, lucrecia's life and Sephiroth's life." She paused for a moment noticing that he was still trying to hold back the tears, "You tried everything you could.don't blame yourself..blame him," she said letting him go of her warm embrace. He looked at himself through the glass, "Look at me though, this is what meddling did to me! This is what I got, this body!" Tears started to roll down his face, "Trying to save him, I understand wasn't a mistake.that's not how I sinned.when I failed.that's how I sinned."  
  
Aerith looked over at him, "If you had saved him from Hojo, you know he would have turned out better." Vincent still was saddened, so she continued, "He would have been cared for, loved, what more do you need to prove you didn't sin." She smiled, "When he was a boy.and I was with Shinra, he was so gentle and Kind. It was Hojo and Jenova that changed him not you."  
  
"You knew him?" Vincent said looking at her.  
  
Aerith smiled, "Sephiroth and I were both in the same ward.when we were younger." She suddenly stopped smiling, "My mother escaped with me after she found what Hojo had planned."  
  
Vincent thought of a moment, could Hojo been planning what he thought he had been planning, "I Know he was obsessed with Jenova and the Ancients, but what would did Shinra have planned?"  
  
Aerith looked down, "you see, they wanted to breed an Ancient with Jenova like powers. Obviously when my mother was brought in with me, Sephiroth was much to young to do anything with her, let alone breed with her. So they had a plan to wait.until I was of age they would say." She looked over at Vincent who was now sitting down in the chair in front of her absorbing everything she told him, " Several years go by and I'm being forced to be with him all day. During classes, medical visits, during play time, you name it I was there with him."  
  
She seemed to start pacing back and forth as the memories flood back to her, "As years passed, I guess you could say they slowly forced Sephiroth and I apart. At the age of 13 we would rarely see each other, Sephiroth at that time was 16. Hojo knew Sephiroth had been the only male encounter other than doctors and scientists that I had ever been around. As he figured, Sephiroth and I grew close, and he knew once he took Sephiroth completely out of the picture then removed my mother from the scene I would do anything for human interaction. That's what my mom figured out."  
  
She stopped pacing and looked out the window, "It seemed ages before Sephiroth came to me, by this time my mother had told me.that Hojo was using me and not to go with Sephiroth. Sephiroth was first enraged but my choice. He asked if I was seeing someone else, like one of the young assistance. Of course I wasn't.then I explained to him why I coudlnt' go with him. He simply kissed me and promised me he'd find me once he could get away from SOLDIER. I wrote him a letter, and had a SOLDIERs give it to him." She paused and thought of the note before she continued, "I guess you could have said it was a love letter. And I assumed it got to him because my boyfriend before Zack told me Sephiroth always carried around this prefumie smelling letter in his pocket," she laughed, "He even told me Sephiroth read it often and told his men, 'if anyone touches this letter, I'll have your fingers,' I missed him for a while.Zack is what made me almost forget about him."  
  
Vincent looked very intreguied, "this letter what did it have in it?"  
  
"It was an apology for not going.I really wanted to be with him, I wanted to let him know that." She starred at Vincent then suddenly had to ask him something, "Vincent, why does Sephiroth not look like Hojo.but strangely look like."  
  
Vincent interrupted, "He strangely looks like me?"  
  
Aerith sat down, "Well either Hojo didn't have the time to do it himself or."  
  
"I was a young Turk then.but I still remember it. You see Several months before Hojo had even thought about injecting humans with this new Jenova cell serum he had been making. Lucrecia was usually left alone, unattended with me. All those years working there with her, I think I was the one that feel sort of in love first. Lucrecia made the first move though and next thing you know she wound up pregnant. I was able to help her hide it for the first few months, getting her loser fitting clothing, but soon Hojo noticed, I figured he would." He sighed then continued, "That's when he had the idea, and had me stationed in Nibelheim."  
  
"I told Lucrecia to speak with Professor Gast, and he would get her out of there, but Security was strict and I guess she could never leave her quarters. She and our child became a lab rat."  
  
"Did hojo find out it was yours?" asked Aerith.  
  
"Of course, that was the first thing he wanted to know," Vincent looked down, "If I didn't obey he threatened to abort it. Now that I think about it, it would have been less of a Sin to have had him abort it."  
  
"NEVER THINK THAT!. Sephiroth is alive.you have your chance to fix it..so maybe if you help me you can some atone."  
  
Vincent didn't say anything, then continued on with his story, "After the pregnancy went weird, Hojo told me they might not be able to save the baby or Lucrecia, and when the day of his birth came, he told me they were able to save the baby..i wanted to hold him.but they had already taking him to the testing facilities in the Shinra Mansion..Lucrecia died.begging them to let her hold him."  
  
Vincent looked at the clock, "I'll tell you more on the way to Icicle Inn, until then I have to leave in an hour, and .maybe you should shop for a better dress," he said pointing out that obviously Aeris needed new clothes.  
  
"Vincent, I feel as if you aren't telling me something," Aerith thought. "Vincent can you please tell me something else?"  
  
Vincent looked at her, "What is it Aerith?"  
  
"Did you and Lucrecia have plans.ever?"  
  
"We should save that story for another time, Aerith please go shopping."  
  
Aerith nodded and headed to the door, "I'm always here for you Vincent.if you ever need someone to talk to." She simply left.  
  
"Aerith, if I only had the words to explain how I felt that day Lucrecia died..and somehow you brought me hope I might one day see her again." he sort of smiled to himself, "Maybe." 


End file.
